


Beautiful Wonderful Everything (that he doesn't see)

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [39]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Always talking but she can't be heard,</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>You can see it there if you catch her eye,</i><br/><i>I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,</i><br/><i>Scared to talk but she don't know why</i></p><p> </p><p>Liam is a little insecure and Zayn helps him see what a gorgeous person that he is, inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Wonderful Everything (that he doesn't see)

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from "Little Me" by Little Mix.

Liam's never had a good childhood. 

His mum was a helpless woman trapped in a marriage with an abusive alcoholic man. He mostly hurt his mum but sometimes, if he'd had more than his usual, he'd hit Liam too.

So it explains why he has always been withdrawn and shy. He doesn't have a lot of friends, just Andy from primary school. They talk, but never about the important stuff.

And Liam can't see all the beauty in his life, including himself.

 

-

 

He meets Zayn in the second year in college. Thanks to his good grades and teachers' love, he managed to score a full-ride scholarship to the local college. He is just glad that he has saved up enough money from working at the diner that he can afford a double room. Even though he's a second year, he decides to get a roommate just to lessen the cost.

Zayn is exotically beautiful, that's the only way to describe the half-Pakistani, half-Yorkshire lad. And his eyes are the colour of molten chocolate and whiskey blended together and he wants to get lost in them for hours. His plump lips to nothing to tame his thoughts at night.

One drunken night is all that takes for Liam to confess his thoughts. It's stupid, he knows that he hasn't a brain to mouth filter whilst drunk but Andy was celebrating the end of midterm season and fuck, he had had one too many tequila shots. That night, they stumble into their room with hands fumbling that their shirts and lips attacking one another desperately. Thankfully, they are too drunk to actually do anything. Liam still blushes a bright red when he wakes in Zayn's bed, still cuddled close together.

"I've sorta been in love with you, Liam Payne," Zayn admits. "Today has got to be the best hangover day ever."

 

-

 

That doesn't mean that Liam can start seeing the beauty in himself. Like, his brows are ridiculously thick and his hair never acts right. And his eyes, they are nothing interesting like Zayn's whose brown eyes sometimes take a green tinge in a different light setting.

"But you _are_ beautiful, inside and out," Zayn insists, kissing him right above the navel. Liam giggles like a schoolgirl because it really tickles.

"Am not," Liam counters. face darkening. ''No one's ever wanted me." 

Zayn kisses the valley between his abs. "Maybe they were intimidated by this," he laughs, leaning up to kiss the inside of his forearm. "Or the fact that you cover up your vulnerabilities and uncertainty with blocky tattoos." He kisses those as well. 

Liam huffs. "You're a little biased. And an English major, don't you dare try that flowery language bullshite at me." 

"What I'm saying is true," Zayn says, his heart shining in his hazel brown eyes. "Your smile is brighter than the sun when you decide to show it off to the world. Your eyes are so puppy-like and adorable, it really offsets your scary body-builder shape. You've got these amazing muscles but I know for a fact that you couldn't even hurt a fly, much less a person. You have a big heart and you're afraid to show it so you lock it down." 

Liam lets himself relax and tilt Zayn's head up. "You're wrong." 

"No," Zayn shakes his head. "You're beautiful, wonderful, just everything that you don't see. You mean the world to me, Li. And it hurts me to know that you can't let yourself see it." 

There's only one thing Liam can do and it's to kiss Zayn. 

_-_

It's a slow progress; it happens nonetheless. Every night, Zayn would whisper into Liam's ear one quality about him that he is in love with. Four months and Zayn has yet to run out of ideas. 

So one night, Liam turns around to kiss his boyfriend. 

"Thank you, he whispers. "For helping me see the beauty." 

Zayn smiles. 

And that night, if their neighbours complain a bit about all the noises, well, whatever. As long as they had got each other, they can have the world rise against them and still have hope. 


End file.
